


The Calm Before the Storm

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Strong Language, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938
Kudos: 1





	The Calm Before the Storm

After Letters to Juliet is over we decide to order some take out. Billy orders Chinese from the grub-hub app. "So what movie you wanna watch now." I smile "How about another scary movie." He looks at me. "You sure?" I giggle "Yes Billy. I feel safe with you." He smiles getting up to go put another scary movie in. As he gets up his phone vibrates. I pick it up seeing it's Michelle calling him. I sigh setting it back down just as he turns around. "Michelle just tired to call you." He looks at me with a frown. He grabs his phone pressing play and plops down next to me pulling me to him. He pulls up Michelle on his phone clicking FaceTime. I groan trying to pull away as it rings. He looks at me pulling me closer to him. He grins "You're not going anywhere sweetheart." Michelle answers "Hey baby!" Billy smiles as he talks "Hey Honey how are you feeling." I try to melt into Billy's side hoping she won't notice me. Billy's hand runs down my back making me jump. He chuckles as Michelle talks about morning sickness. "I'm sorry! I wish I was there to help." As he says it he grabs my ass. I squeak causing Michelle to get an annoyed look. "What is she doing there and why is your shirt off?" Billy grins. "We are just hanging out watching movies at her house."

Billy grabs my ass again causes me to squeak again. She looks at me annoyed again. "Why does she keep doing that?" Billy grins gripping my ass again this time holding it. "We are watching a scary movie. Babe as much as I want to talk with you I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Michelle frowns "But Billy I miss you!" His hand runs up my back as he says kinda annoyed. "I know Michelle but I'm being very rude right now. I'm here spending time with Y/N for her birthday and I'm on the phone with you. So I really need to go. See you tomorrow." He hangs up before she has time to protest again. He tosses his phone on the table in front of us.

I punch him in the arm. "Billy you are such a jerk!" He grins "Why?" I turn to the movie "Maybe because you just groped me while you face timed your girlfriend." He gives me a very seductive grin before he pulls my face up to his and kisses me hard. He pulls away "Maybe it was a bit of a jerk move but Michelle has it coming for hurting you!"I smile turning to the movie just in time to see someone getting killed. I bury my neck into Billy's neck causing him to laugh. "Something wrong Y/N?" I pinch his side. He yells "Ouch!" I look up at him smiling as I say "Yeah you jerk I really hate scary movies!" He pulls me up to him kissing me. "I already knew that my little scaredy cat. I love when you're scared." I grin laying back on his chest continuing to watch the movie. Just as something jumps out on the screen the doorbell rings causing me to shriek which in turn causes Billy to laugh hard. I punch him in the arm. "It's not funny you jerk!" He laughs harder "But it is!" He gets up going to the door. I pull him back down. "Don't leave me here by myself." He laughs harder as the doorbell rings again. "Sweetheart I have to go get the food." I frown "BUT BILLY!!! Don't leave me watching this." He gets a wicked grin. "okay I won't!" He grabs me throwing me over his shoulder walking toward the door. I struggle against him as he laughs. "BILLY MORAN PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" He laughs harder almost dropping me as I wiggle. "Sweetheart stop wiggling you're going to make me drop you."

He opens the door to a confused looking grub-hub driver. I hear Billy chuckle softly as he grips me tightly with one arm. I grin getting an idea. I reach behind him and grab his ass causing him to jump. He grabs the food giving the guy a tip and closing the door. He walks back to the living room putting the food on the coffee table in front of the couch before he throws me down onto the couch climbing on top of me. I giggle as he begins to make out with me. "You've been bad sweetheart." I smile as he moves to my neck sucking lightly. I moan "How have I been bad Moran??" He groans into my neck at me calling him Moran. "Grabbing my ass when people are around!"

I laugh hard. "Says the guy who has been groping me since he got home and then taking pictures and posting them to twitter!" He growls "That's different!" He pries my legs open pushing his hips into mine as he makes out with me. "Billy!!" I feel him smile as his hands slide up my shirt running across my stomach. I moan and arch up to him. He pushes his hips into my mine and I feel his semi hardness. I moan carding my fingers through his hair. I hear him groan pulling away and looking down at me as he pulls off my shirt. I go to cover myself out of habit Billy must notice because he grabs my hands pinning them above my head. "Sweetheart don't! You're beautiful!" I blush and moan as he kisses my neck working his way down to the valley of my breasts.

"Billy!" He smirks into my chest as he kisses lightly. My hips move on their own pushing up into his now hardness. He lets out a growl and I hear him mumble "Fuck!" I smile "Let my hands go Billy." I feel him smile as his tongue grazes between my breasts. He lets my hands go. As he does I flip so I'm on top causing him to groan my name. I move my hips more and my core heats up. Billy groans more pulling me down and kissing me hard. "Y/N!"I smile pulling away as I grind into him. "Yes Billy??" He growls "What are you doing to me!"

I get up and grab some of the food. Billy watches for a moment before he grabs some for himself. After we are done I sit back and Billy pulls me to him. I smile and snuggle into him as the movie continues. After a few moments I fall asleep. I wake up early in the morning curled into Billy's chest laying on the couch. I smile kissing his chest. He stirs awake smirking down at me. "Good Morning Sweetheart and Happy Birthday! How's it feel to finally be legal?" I grin up at him. "It feels amazing because I can finally do this!" I smile and grab his crotch! He groans "That isn't fair!" He pulls me up and kisses me hard. We are so into one another we don't notice the front door open. We both jump as we hear Max "WTF!" Billy and I look up at a pissed off Max.

"Look man I can explain!" Billy grabs his shirt handing it to me before he gets up to walk to a still pissed off Max. He almost screams at Billy. "Yeah you better sure as hell explain why you have tongue down my little sisters throat when you have a girlfriend." Before Billy can respond Noah walks in. "Max calm down!" Max turns to look at Noah "How the hell am I suppose to calm down when I just witnessed my best friends tongue down my little sisters throat!"

Noah laughs looking at me with a big grin causing me to blush before he turns back to Max. "Because Max it's been a long time coming. I honestly don't know how you and Evan have never noticed that they both having feelings for one another is beyond me!" Max looks at me then Billy. "Is this true?" Billy looks at me then back to Max. "Max if I'm being honest I think a part me always liked Y/N but I never wanted to admit it myself or anyone else."

Max looks at me then to Billy. He stares for a moment as if thinking before he smiles. "I guess if my little sister is going to be with someone I'd rather it be with someone I know is going to take care of her." He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. "Happy Birthday Brat!!!" I giggle "Thanks jerk! Where's Evan??" He lets go and Noah grabs me picking me and spinning me. "Happy Birthday my beautiful baby sister." I laugh as he puts me back down and Max answers me. "Evan text last night and said he's going to be by later. He has some business to take care of." I look at him but say nothing. 

I smile "So what are the two you doing here so early?" Noah grins "We wanted to come spend time with you before your party tonight." I smile again until I hear Billy's phone go off. I looks at it sighing before putting it up. He looks up at me before saying. "That was Michelle saying her plane just landed. I need to go pick her up sweetheart." I get a tear in my eye and he notices pulling me to him hugging me tightly as he whispers. "Sweetheart please don't be upset. I have to go get her. We have to act like everything is normal for my plan to work. I promise everything will be okay! I'll see you tonight okay!" He pulls away taking my face in his hands wiping away my tears. I give him a small smile and nod. He kisses my forehead as he lets go and says "I'll see you tonight at your party Sweetheart! Happy Birthday." He shakes Noah and Evan's hands before walks to the door. Before he opens he turns giving me a huge grin "BTW I've got a special surprise for you tonight Y/N!"

"What is it Billy?" He grins bigger "You'll have to wait and see! Bye!" I groan "Billy I hate you!" He chuckles and walks out the door. Once he's gone I turn my attention to my two brothers. "So you two what do you wanna do?" They grin "Nothing special we just wanna spend some time with you." The three of us spend the next 5 hours playing board games, watching TV, and whatever else we can think of. Just as I'm about to say I need to start getting ready I hear another familiar voice behind me. I grin turning to see Evan walking in the room. "Happy Birthday Brat!" I run to him and leap into his arms he catches me hugging me tightly before putting me down. "You missed all the fun Ev!" He frowns "I know I'm sorry about that but I promise I'll make it up to you!!" I smile "Okay you three I need to start going and getting ready for my party."


End file.
